Te hablo de mi
Te Hablo de Mi (Live My Life en Inglés y Ti Parlo Di me en Italia) es una canción original de Aisha dedicada a su padre. Letra |-|Español de España= A mi me llaman la Rebelde Las reglas nunca sigo yo Escucho el viento que se pierde Esa es mi Libertad Libertad Yo sueños un nuevo mundo y tu Piensas que un lio soy yo Crees que la gente de mi edad Vive un mundo irreal Disculpame asi No Soy como tu Quieres Te voy a hablar de mi Son dieciseis mis años Del mundo que soñe (aveces tu no Entenderas) Esa es mi vida y tu no puedes ya pararme Pero Confia en mi Hay un mundo a descubrir Seguire siempre mi alma En mi Corazón que late Corren vida y libertad Ahora mirame un momento Un poco me parezco a ti No entiendes que Yo ya soy Grande ya ves Te voy a hablar de mi Son dieciseis mis años Del mundo que soñe (aveces tu no Entenderas) Esa es mi vida y tu no puedes ya pararme Pero Confia en mi Hay un mundo a descubrir Seguire siempre mi alma (Dime que me crees) (Dime que si, dime que si) (Yo se quien soy, quien soy) (Y vivo asi, y vivo asi) (Dime que me crees) (Dime que si, dime que si) (Yo se quien soy, quien soy) (Y vivo aqui, y vivo aqui) Te voy a hablar de mi Son dieciseis mis años Del mundo que soñe (aveces tu no Entenderas) Esa es mi vida y tu no puedes ya pararme Pero Confia en mi Hay un mundo a descubrir Seguire siempre mi alma (Dime que me crees) (Dime que si, dime que si) (Yo se quien soy, quien soy) (Y vivo asi) |-|Inglés= I heard you say that I'm a rebel That I don't follow any rule And you know it won't get better 'Cause I won't change my attitude For no one Hmm-mm Daddy please don't be upset Remember when you were my age You were so restless, we're the same So won't you set me free This is just me Love me for who I really am (Who I am) I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind (I know you're watching over me) I may be young at heart But nothing's gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Nobody seems to understand (Understand) I just need to be myself (Myself) You taught me all I know, that's why I will always be your girl I wanna be out there in the world I don't wanna be in chains No more What I am tryin' to say (Tryin' to say) I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind (I know you're watching over me) I may be young at heart But nothing's gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Nobody seems to understand (Undertand) I just need to be myself (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life, livin' my life) (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life, livin' my life) I wanna live my life (Hold me, love me, trust me) Don't wanna hurt your feelings (Open your mind, open your mind) Just open up your mind (I know who I am) I know you're watching over me (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life) I may be young at heart (Hold me, love me, trust me) But nothing's gonna stop me (Open your mind, open your mind) I'm gonna find my way (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life) (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life) (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life, livin' my life) |-|Italiano= Tutti mi chiamano ribelle Non seguo mai le regole Sento il vento sulla pelle Amo la mia libertà,libertà Seconda strofa: Io sogno un mondo nuovo ma Per te combino solo guai Dici la tua generazione Vive tra le nuvole Scusami se Non sono come mi vuoi Ritornello: Ti parlo un pò di me Di questi sedici anni Del mondo che vorrei A volte non mi capirai E' la mia vita e tu Lo sai non puoi fermarmi Ma fidati di me Sai c'è un mondo da scoprire Seguirò sempre il mio cuore Terza strofa : Nelle vene argento vivo Nel mio cuore libertà Ora guardami un momento A volte io assomiglio a te Non vedi che Sono già grande oramai Ritornello: Ti parlo un pò di me Di questi sedici anni Del mondo che vorrei A volte non mi capirai E' la mia vita e tu Lo sai non puoi fermarmi Ma fidati di me Sai c'è un mondo da scoprire Seguirò sempre il mio cuore Special: Hold me, love me Trust me, open your mind I know who I am And I'm living my life Vídeo thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Live My Life Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Aisha